


Do You Know The Reasons Why, We Look Up To The Sky?

by hemakeshimstrongx



Series: The Song Fic Series [5]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coldplay, Harry's tweet inspired me to publish this, Louis thinks Harry's beautiful, M/M, Stars, but I did, i wasn't gonna, insecure!harry, sappy!louis, so yeh, this gets so incredibly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemakeshimstrongx/pseuds/hemakeshimstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he was going to tell him that the stars were pretty like Harry is and that Louis' favourite ones are still the ones in his eyes. Harry is the center of Louis' whole universe, so the stars might as well be in his eyes." </p><p>Based on Yellow by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know The Reasons Why, We Look Up To The Sky?

// Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. //

"Hazza?" Louis calls softly, opening the patio door. As he assumed, Harry's laying in one of the lounge chairs, staring up at the sky. "Figured you were out here," Louis smiles, sitting down in the chair next to his boy.

"It's not cloudy tonight, Lou," Harry whispers, glancing over at Louis. "Y'can see everything. There's the North Star." he points up.

"They're pretty, love. Like-"

Harry cuts him off by pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't get sappy, Tomlinson. You're going to say they look pretty like me and I don't want to hear it."

Louis laughs. Harry's right, he was going to tell him that the stars were pretty like Harry is and that Louis' favourite stars are still the ones in his eyes. Harry is the center of Louis' whole universe, so the stars might as well be in his eyes.

// And everything you do. //

Louis wishes Harry would see it, but he's just as beautiful as the stars his boy is oh-so-obsessed with.

"Louis," Harry whispers. "They're beautiful."

"We've established this, darling. You are too."

Harry blushes. "Shut up."

// I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do. //

"You are. So, I got something for you."

Harry's eyes go wide, but he doesn't take them off the stars. "Is it an anniversary or something? Did I forget?"

Louis chuckles. "No, didn't forget anything. This is just me spoiling you because I love you."

Harry's eyebrows draw together. "What'd you get?"

"You stay right here, okay? Keep looking up."

"It's not some sappy thing to make me feel better about myself, is it? Because we've talked about this and I'm working on it. You're already helping me," Harry rambles without knowing that Louis has disappeared back into the house. "I know I don't see myself as beautiful or whatever all the time but you help me with that. I don't need anything but that."

Louis comes back out and glances behind him where the main gift is sitting near the door where he hopes Harry won't see and sits back down with the envelope.

//so then I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done, and it was all yellow. //

"Remember when we started dating?" Louis asks.

Harry's eyes scan the sky for a constellation. "Yes. We met in that frozen yogurt shop."

"Yeah, we did. You just came out from that movie."

"The Fault In Our Stars." Harry fills in, smiling.

"I asked why you looked like you were crying and you said that you saw that movie because you thought it was actually about the stars. You didn't think it was about kids with cancer."

Harry laughs at the memory. "You bought me a cup of fro-yo and talked to me about the movie," he sighs happily. "But, Lou, what's this about?"

//Your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. //

"Found out about your insecurities three weeks into us dating, remember? You cried for hours that night because you thought that after I'd seen the real you I wouldn't want you anymore. I remembered how much you loved the stars, so I compared you to them."

"You still do."

Louis nods, spinning the envelope between his fingers. "I'll tell you that you're beautiful and worthwhile and downright amazing until you can see it yourself, love. You're even prettier than those stars."

"God, shut up." Harry murmurs. Maybe if he connects certain stars the right way he can make a gun that he'd use to shoot Louis so he shuts up.

Then again, he could never hurt Louis.

// I swam across, I jumped across for you. Oh what a thing to do, cause you were all yellow. //

"I got you this," Louis finally hands Harry the envelope. "It's like, symbolic and shit. We've been through so much, figured this could be the silver lining or summat, I don't know."

"We have been through a lot." Harry whispers, tracing a finger around the outside of the envelope. "Thanks to me."

"Hey, don't get like that. I don't regret anything I've done for you."

//I drew a line for you. //

Harry finally tears into the envelope, pulling out the paper. "Louis-" he says, sitting up immediately. "You bought me a star?"

"Prettiest one I could get. And named it after you, to remind you of how pretty you are."

"This is a sappy self esteem thing but I don't even care," Harry whispers. "Louis."

"There's, um, something else." he says.

"What the hell else could there be?"

"This." Louis gets up and grabs the telescope from inside, setting it down in front of Harry's chair instead.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson." Harry gasps. "You got me-is that the one I've been talking about?"

"Of course it is, baby."

"That was crazy expensive, this must have been crazy expensive. How?"

//And you know for you I'd bleed myself dry. //

"Money isn't that big of an issue, darling. If I was worried about money we wouldn't have this house," Louis rolls his eyes. And, okay, true. "And even if I was struggling I wouldn't care, I'd do whatever I had to in order to get it for you."

Harry can feel his eyes welling up with tears. "Louis."

"Don't cry, just come here and hug me and tell me you love me."

Harry laughs, immediately getting up and flinging himself at Louis. "Thank you so much. I love you so, so much."

"Let's look through it, yeah?"

// Look how they shine for you. //

They look through the telescope for a long time. Harry points out the different stars and explains them to Louis. Louis finds himself watching Harry more than he's watching the sky.

"Hazza," he whispers finally. Harry hums. "Look at me, babe."

Harry huffs, drawing away from the telescope.

"There was a reason I did this."

"Cuz you love me."

"Well, yeah. That. But also because I had a bigger plan in mind."

"Did you purchase a stake in the moon as well?"

Louis laughs breathlessly. Fuck, he's so nervous. "No, baby, I wish. No, I - um," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box, hands shaking slightly.

"Louis." Harry whispers.

"I've had this for a long time. I bought it... eight months in? I dragged Zayn and we were supposed to be just looking but that turned into me buying this. Because I knew you were the one. I don't care how much you love yourself or don't love yourself, okay? Because all that matters is I love you. Fuck, I love you more than I love anything else. I love you more than you love the stars. I love the way you've got to be touching me when we're sleeping. I love the way you're always cold because I've got the AC on all the time. I love the way you'll surprise me on random mornings with breakfast because we both know I can't cook to save my life."

"Louis," Harry says again, voice cracking.

"I love the way you sing no matter what you're doing. Jesus, you're like a radio station without the commercials. I love it. I love the way you play the guitar and I love the way you act when I try to teach you piano. I love how you tell cheesy jokes. I want to hate them but I can't. I love the way you're growing out your hair and the way your lips look, and the clothes you wear. I love the tattoos that you have, the way mine match yours. I love your little love handles, even though you might not love them. I love everything about you that you don't love about yourself, okay? And I'm always going to. And I want to do that for the rest of my life, I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up to you and only you for as long as I can. But that'll only happen if you say yes. So, what I'm asking you, Harry, is to be my husband. Will you, Harry Styles, marry me? I'll get down on my knees and beg you if I have to. Marry me, baby."

Harry's sobbing. He nods frantically. "Yes, you idiot. I'll marry you, dammit." he mumbles, grabbing Louis' face and pulling him in for a kiss. "Thought this promise ring was gonna be stuck on here forever." he says against Louis' lips.

Louis laughs, trying desperately not to cry. "Don't cry, beautiful," he says, wiping Harry's cheeks. He's such a hypocrite. He's crying anyway. "So it's a yes, then."

"Of course it's a yes, you knob," Harry giggles. "Gonna put it on me?"

Louis slips the ring onto Harry's finger and kisses him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than I love the stars," Harry whispers. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> here's a non-taylor swift one :)   
> I posted this now because Harry just tweeted that hella cryptic "Hey, Angel. Do you know the reasons why, we look up to the sky?" and I'm convinced its either song lyrics or because he hacked my wattpad and read this unpublished work. Probably the second one.


End file.
